Dwie strony legendy III: Pechowy dzień
by Arianka
Summary: Kontynuacja "Odkrytej tajemnicy". Co, jeśli Zorro popadnie w poważne kłopoty? Tym razem kto inny będzie musiał wykazać się sprytem.


Witam :) To jest druga maturalna historia, część druga połączona z "Odkrytą tajemnicą"

**Disclaimer: **Postaci które wykorzystałam nie są moje i nie czerpię z tego żadnych zysków.

**Pechowy dzień**

Każdy ma swój pechowy dzień. Każdy, nawet najbardziej szczęśliwy człowiek miewa czasem pecha. Nawet Zorro. Salwa z muszkietów w zgiełku nie była jeszcze czymś niespodziewanym, przez ostatnie lata zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Zwykle nie musiał się tym martwić, bo żołnierze strzelali tak, jakby za wszelką cenę usiłowali go nie trafić. Cóż, dzisiaj jednemu z nich się to nie udało. Zorro balansował właśnie na dachu garnizonu, kiedy nieoczekiwany ból w ramieniu wytrącił go na moment z równowagi; wystarczająco, by ku radości alcalde i przerażeniu obserwujących go mieszkańców puebla zamaskowany mężczyzna zsunął się ze spadzistego dachu. Spróbował jeszcze uchwycić się krawędzi, ale to tylko spowolniło impet, z jakim uderzył o werandę biura alcalde. A tam już czekali na niego żołnierze.

- Zorro! – jeden rozpaczliwy krzyk przebił się przez zgiełk. Victoria próbowała przedrzeć się przez tłum, ale ktoś ją powstrzymał. Oszołomiony Zorro, postawiony na nogi przez żołnierzy, odnalazł ją wzrokiem i posłał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, modląc się w duchu, żeby je zrozumiała. Z ulgą dostrzegł, że to Felipe przytrzymywał kobietę za rękę. Może jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone. Przerażona Victoria musiała sobie przypomnieć o tym, jak oficjalnie wyglądały jej stosunki z Zorro. Publicznie bolesna prawda była taka, że przez ostatnie trzy miesiące zamaskowany obrońca prawie nie poświęcał jej swojej uwagi, więc miała powody, by być na niego obrażona. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, odkąd Zorro uwolnił ją z placu i zostawił w hacjendzie de la Vegów, więc i ona nie powinna mu okazywać uczuć tak wylewnie, jak przedtem. A przynajmniej tak widzieli to mieszkańcy pueblo i, co najważniejsze, alcalde. W rzeczywistości Victoria trzęsła się ze złości i ze strachu i tylko ręka Felipe przypominała jej, że musi grać. Teraz, kiedy znała tożsamość Zorro, martwiła się o dwie osoby – o niego i o swojego przyjaciela, Diego. Odkąd się dowiedziała, kto kryje się za maską, uświadomiła sobie, że Zorro jest tylko człowiekiem, jak każdy inny – człowiekiem, którego można zranić, złapać, uwięzić… Tak, jak teraz. Natomiast jeśli chodziło o jej oficjalne stosunki z Diego, na razie niewiele się zmieniło. Nie mogli zaryzykować nagle okazywania sobie uczuć, bo alcalde natychmiast by się zorientował. Jedynie na zapleczu kuchni lub w zaciszach ogrodu hacjendy mogli sobie na to pozwolić. A teraz… teraz nawet nie będą już mieli okazji, pomyślała z rozpaczą Victoria. Za chwilę Louis Ramone zedrze maskę swojemu więźniowi i wszyscy dowiedzą się, że to don Diego de la Vega chronił ich przez cały czas. Jednak ku jej zdumieniu nic takiego się nie stało. Alcalde uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy Zorro powiedział mu coś cicho, i kazał odprowadzić więźnia do celi. Ludzie na placu patrzyli na to w milczeniu, jakby nie mogli uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieje. Z takim samym szokiem przyjęli wiadomość alcalde, że więzień zostanie stracony następnego dnia w południe. Kiedy drzwi do biura alcalde zostały zatrzaśnięte, Felipe pociągnął Victorię do gospody. Młoda kobieta oprzytomniała trochę. Nie można się jeszcze było poddawać rozpaczy, nie teraz. Zorro wciąż jeszcze żył. A dopóki nie stanie na szafocie, można było o niego walczyć.

- Felipe, sprowadź don Alejandro – powiedziała wyraźnie Victoria, gdy znaleźli się na zapleczu. – Spróbuję się dostać do Zorro i z nim pomówić – Felipe na początku kiwnął głową, ale potem zaprzeczył gwałtownie, wcale nieprzekonany, że to dobry pomysł. Nie chciał, żeby Victoria szła do garnizonu, za łatwo mogłaby się czymś zdradzić. Prócz tego obawiał się, że nie zdoła wyjaśnić wszystkiego don Alejandro. Póki co wszystko wskazywało na to, że alcalde nie poznał jeszcze tożsamości Zorro. De la Vega mógł wszystko zepsuć, jeśli na przykład pójdzie prosto do Ramone i zażąda uwolnienia syna. W tej chwili Victoria była bardziej potrzebna w hacjendzie, żeby wytłumaczyć dokładnie, co się stało. Felipe wskazał na nią i na siebie, a potem na drzwi, dając jej do zrozumienia, że powinni pojechać razem. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej go zrozumiała i zgodziła się niechętnie.

Na placu, kiedy Felipe odwiązywał swojego konia w oczekiwaniu na Victorię, podszedł do niego zakłopotany Mendoza. Speszył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy chłopak, tak jak i inni przechodnie, obdarzył go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

- Możesz sprowadzić don Diego? – poprosił. Felipe udał, że go nie zrozumiał, i zajął się poprawianiem czegoś przy siodle Pochylił się tak, żeby sierżant nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy, bo obawiał się, że jego mina w tej chwili natychmiast by go zdradziła. Miał nadzieję, że Mendoza sobie pójdzie, ale sierżant stał nadal, nerwowo międląc w rękach swoją czapkę, dopóki nie przyszła Victoria.

- O co chodzi, sierżancie? – spytała szorstko, gotowa przelać na niego całą swoją gorycz. Felipe rzucił jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak ją uprzedzić.

- Señorita Victoria – zaczął niepewnie Mendoza. – Przychodzę tu… bo widzicie… - zaczął się plątać, aż w końcu wykrztusił z siebie. – Zorro chciałby się zobaczyć z don Diego.

- Słucham? – Victorię zatkało. Czy Diego kompletnie postradał zmysły po tym upadku?

- Zorro chciałby się zobaczyć z don Diego – powtórzył skonfundowany Mendoza. – Albo z don Alejandro. Mówił, że to ważne – dodał z nadzieją, że Victoria zrozumie i mu pomoże, bo sam nie mógł pojechać do hacjendy de la Vegów. Z pomocą przyszedł mu Felipe, który zwrócił na siebie uwagę kobiety i wskazał na konie. Victoria otrząsnęła się i opanowała nieco.

- Dobrze, sprowadzę go – odpowiedziała, doskonale wiedząc, że kogo jak kogo, ale Diego nie sprowadzi na pewno. Usadowiła się w siodle i odjechała razem z chłopakiem, odprowadzana współczującym spojrzeniem Mendozy, który chyba nie wiedział, gdzie się podziać.

A więc stało się. Ten jeden raz zabrakło mu odrobiny szczęścia. Dwa, może trzy centymetry w prawo, a ten przeklęty pocisk minąłby go i nie byłoby problemu. Diego początkowo krążył bezsensownie po małej celi, ale zrezygnował szybko, bo stłuczenia dawały o sobie znać, i przysiadł na brzegu pryczy. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę został złapany. Musiał przyznać, że sytuacja była beznadziejna. Tym razem już go nie uratuje żadna sztuczka, żadna wymówka. Została mu ostatnia doba życia. Diego od dawna żył ze świadomością, że któregoś dnia jego maskarada może się skończyć właśnie w ten sposób i ze spokojem zdawał się przyjmować wiadomość, że jutro umrze. Więc dane mu były tylko trzy miesiące życia w prawdzie z ojcem i Victorią. Nieoczekiwanie zalała go fala goryczy. Tak krótko miał szansę dzielić sekret z Victorią; miał nadzieję, że będzie go dzielić znacznie dłużej. Felipe… Diego obawiał się, że nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Tak dużo od niego wymagał, tak dużo zabierał mu w czasie, kiedy chłopiec powinien się jeszcze cieszyć swoim dzieciństwem. A teraz miał go zostawić. Jak to się stało, że nigdy o tym nie pomyślał? Zawsze skupiał się tylko na bezpieczeństwie swoich najbliższych, narażał tylko siebie. Dlaczego nigdy nie pomyślał o tym, czego od nich wymaga? Jutro ci, których kochał i którzy kochali jego, będą patrzyć, jak umiera w publicznej egzekucji. Czy nie żądał zbyt wiele od ojca? Od Felipe? Od… Victorii? Diego ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, co przeżywała dzisiaj na placu, kiedy spadł, a w następnej chwili był już otoczony żołnierzami i zupełnie bezbronny. To nigdy, nigdy nie powinno było zajść aż tak daleko, pomyślał ze smutkiem. Nie powinien był do tego dopuścić. Nie chciał umierać odprowadzany spojrzeniami ludzi, których próbował chronić i zawiódł. Najbardziej lękał się pożegnania z najbliższymi. Nie był na to gotowy i nie sądził, by w tych ostatnich godzinach życia potrafił powiedzieć im wszystko to, czego dotąd nie zdążył.

Szczęk otwieranych drzwi musiał wyrwać Zorro z zadumy, bo kiedy Mendoza wszedł razem z don Alejandro, więzień poderwał się, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktoś zobaczył jego słabość. Choć bardzo starał się to ukryć, widać było, że źle znosi zamknięcie. Mimo to, kiedy się odezwał, w jego głosie nie było urazy do sierżanta, a jedynie uprzejmość.

- Dziękuję, sierżancie, to wiele dla mnie znaczy – powiedział. Mendoza, przytłoczony sytuacją, nie odpowiedział. Stał w drzwiach, podczas gdy de la Vega z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy zbliżył się do kraty oddzielającej go od więźnia. Przez chwilę wszyscy trzej stali i patrzyli się na siebie, aż w końcu Mendoza zrozumiał aluzję i wyszedł, rozdarty między ciążącymi na nim obowiązkami i sympatią, jaką darzył Zorro. Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, Alejandro uchwycił przez kratę dłonie syna. Dotąd, w obecności czy to Victorii i Felipe, czy to Mendozy, jakoś nad sobą panował, ale w tej chwili wzruszenie odebrało mu głos. Dopiero teraz, kiedy zobaczył syna w celi, dotarło do niego, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

- Ojcze, czy kiedykolwiek będziesz mógł mi wybaczyć? – zapytał szeptem Diego, ściskając dłoń ojca. Sam zaczynał się bać, że za chwilę zdradzą go emocje.

- Wybaczyć? Diego, nie mam ci czego wybaczać – zapewnił żarliwie don Alejandro. – Mogę być tylko dumny z ciebie. – Młodszy de la Vega na moment spuścił głowę i przymknął oczy.

- Przepraszam – powiedział mimo to. – Nie sądziłem, że tak będziemy się żegnać – przyznał. – Proszę, zaopiekuj się Victorią. Wiesz, jaka ona jest – szeptał gorączkowo. – I błagam, miej jutro oko na Felipe, żeby nie próbował zrobić czegoś głupiego. Moja tożsamość musi być dla was takim samym szokiem jak dla innych – zaczął szybko tłumaczyć w obawie, że ich czas w samotności może się za chwilę skończyć. – Alcalde nie może mieć cienia wątpliwości, że wiedzieliście.

- Diego, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że alcalde zapyta, czy byliśmy w to zamieszani? Nie, synu, nie będzie tego sprawdzać – wytknął szeptem Alejandro. Diego puścił jego rękę i oparł się ciężko o kratę. – Posłanie mnie na szafot u twojego boku będzie dla niego przyjemnością, za długo mu zawadzałem. Nie, Diego – powiedział stanowczo, widząc horror w oczach syna – nie waż się o to obwiniać. To, co dotąd zrobiłeś, było warte ryzyka, a i ja nigdy się przed nim nie cofałem. Ale nie oczekuj ode mnie, że będę stał z założonymi rękami i patrzył, jak cię wieszają – dodał, uprzedzając wszelkie protesty syna. Diego chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu stukot spiesznych kroków i gniewny głos alcalde na zewnątrz. Don Alejandro szybko puścił rękę syna i odsunął się trochę.

- Don Alejandro, czy mogę pana poprosić o przysługę? – zapytał głośno Zorro, modląc się w duchu, żeby ojciec zrozumiał.

- Cokolwiek, señor Zorro – starszy de la Vega podjął grę i odpowiedział równie oficjalnym tonem. Za nim właśnie szczękał zamek otwieranych drzwi.

- Proszę otoczyć opieką señoritę Escalante – poprosił Zorro. Alejandro skinął głową, niepewny swojego głosu, z rozmysłem ignorując stojącego w progu alcalde. - Powierzam pańskiej opiece kobietę, którą kocham. Proszę, nie chcę, żeby spotkała ją jakaś krzywda.

- Co to ma znaczyć, de la Vega? – wrzasnął Louis Ramone. – Chcecie skończyć w celi za spiskowanie z wyjętym spod prawa bandytą? – zagroził. Diego patrzył na ojca i błagał go oczami, żeby zachował spokój.

- Spiskowanie? – powtórzył hacjender. – Słyszeliście, o czym rozmawialiśmy – głos don Alejandro drżał z gniewu. – Nie odmawia się przysługi człowiekowi idącemu na śmierć – oświadczył z mocą. – Możecie być spokojni, señor – dodał, zwracając się do Zorro. – Victorii nie stanie się krzywda – zapewnił, dając alcalde do zrozumienia, że señorita Escalante znajduje się pod jego opieką.

- Dosyć tego! – uciął Ramone. – Mendoza, żadnych więcej widzeń, jasne? Wyjdźcie stąd, de la Vega, albo was aresztuję.

Don Alejandro minął go bez słowa i wyszedł, nie oglądając się już za siebie. Z trudem zostawiał Diego samego w celi z tym tyranem, ale nie mógł zostać, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń. Jego syn miał raję – trzeba było zrobić wszystko, żeby maksymalnie odsunąć podejrzenia od siebie i Victorii. Ale on także nie rzucał na próżno swych słów; dopóki Diego oddychał, Alejandro zamierzał zrobić co tylko w jego mocy, żeby go uwolnić. Gdy szedł przez podwórze garnizonu, obserwował czujnie rozmieszczenie straży. W jego głowie powoli formował się plan, a do jego realizacji potrzeba było takich właśnie informacji.

Victoria i Felipe czekali na niego przy bramie. O ile chłopak panował nad sobą i wydawał się jedynie trochę zmartwiony, tak Victoria ze zdenerwowania krążyła w tę i z powrotem, doprowadzając do szału wartownika. Na widok de la Vegi prawie podbiegła do niego. Don Alejandro objął ją ramieniem i przygarnął do siebie, świadomy tego, że alcalde ich obserwuje. Chciał wyprowadzić Victorię z garnizonu, ale ona zatrzymała się.

- Chcę się z nim zobaczyć – oświadczyła.

- Alcalde zabronił wizyt – odparł smutno hacjender. – Chodź.

- Nie! Ja muszę się z nim zobaczyć!

- Victoria, proszę – don Alejandro przytrzymał ją i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzała. – Nie prowokuj go – szepnął szybko. – Chodźmy stąd – powtórzył głośno. Victoria nagle rozpłakała się i pozwoliła się wyprowadzić. Alcalde patrzył z zadowoleniem, jak de la Vega zabiera ją do gospody.

- Jak on może! Nawet nie można się z nim zobaczyć – Victoria ciskała się po kuchni; don Alejandro już jakiś czas temu zaprzestał uspokajania jej. – Boże, on jest tam zupełnie sam… Zaraz spróbuję…

- Nie – przerwał jej starszy de la Vega. Zdążył już zrelacjonować jej rozmowę z Diego, ale o jednym najwyraźniej musiał jej przypomnieć. – Nie możesz wpakować się w kłopoty. Nie zamierzam pozwolić Diego zginąć, ale ty nie możesz mieć z tym nic wspólnego – powtórzył. – Pozwól mi działać, wyciągnę go stamtąd – obiecał, ale jego zmartwiony głos przeczył temu, że chciał ją uspokoić.

- Jak? Cela jest strzeżona, cały garnizon też – wytknęła Victoria. Ze złością odrzuciła na stół niepotrzebną łyżkę i sięgnęła sól. Ręka Felipe na jej ramieniu w ostatniej chwili przypomniała jej, że zdążyła już przyprawić zupę i że za chwilę ją zmarnuje. – Boję się, że w razie czego alcalde po prostu go zastrzeli – przyznała, znów bliska łez.

- Nie zamierzam otwarcie szturmować garnizonu – sprostował hacjender. – Myślę, że Zorro zdążył nas już czegoś nauczyć – zauważył. – Dziś trzeba będzie pójść w jego ślady, a sądzę, że znajdzie się niejeden ochotnik, który zawdzięcza mu życie i będzie gotowy spłacić dług. Tak, Felipe? – starszy de la Vega odwrócił się, poczuwszy jego dłoń na ramieniu. Chłopak zaczął gestykulować, wskazując na Alejandro i na siebie i jednocześnie robiąc sugestywny gest zawiązywania maski na oczach.

- Doskonały pomysł, Felipe! – don Alejandro bez trudu zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi. – Jeśli wzorem Zorro chociaż częściowo przebierzemy się i zasłonimy twarze, alcalde nie będzie mógł potem oskarżyć nikogo wprost, bo nie będzie miał dowodów. Ale, Felipe – starszy mężczyzna położył mu dłonie na ramionach i powiedział wyraźnie – we dwóch nie damy rady. Poza tym Diego by mi nie wybaczył, gdyby coś ci się stało. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami na znak, że go to nie obchodzi, ale don Alejandro był nieugięty. – Felipe, bez protestów. Zostań tu z Victorią – przykazał. – Ja roześlę wiadomości po przyjaciołach i zwołam ich do hacjendy. Nie powinni się dziwić, że chcę pomóc Zorro.

- Też chcę jechać, chcę pomóc – odezwała się natychmiast Victoria. Chciała działać, najlepiej od razu; bezczynność doprowadzała ją do szału. De la Vega westchnął, zwłaszcza, że w oczach Felipe widział podobny upór.

- Victoria, zrozum – spróbował jeszcze raz. – Zamierzam zorganizować wszystko tak, żeby alcalde nigdy się nie dowiedział, kto za tym stał. Ty będziesz pierwszą osobą, którą będzie oskarżał, dlatego musisz być poza wszelkim podejrzeniem. Zostań w gospodzie, rób to co zawsze. Niech wszyscy widzą, że jesteś zajęta, niech widzą twój smutek. Ale nie trać nadziei, proszę. Felipe zostanie z tobą. Wyślij go do mnie, gdyby coś się stało.

- Dobrze – zgodziła się w końcu. – Zostanę. Ale… don Alejandro, co chcesz zrobić?

- Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiem – przyznał de la Vega. – Ale tak czy inaczej musimy poczekać do nocy. Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała, co planuję. Zaufaj mi. Nie tylko Zorro potrafi działać i chyba najwyższy czas, żebyśmy sobie o tym przypomnieli. Victoria, proszę. Obiecałem mu, że zadbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Nie możemy sobie teraz pozwolić na żadne rozproszenie. Felipe, ciebie też to dotyczy – dodał, zwracając się w stronę chłopaka. Felipe niechętnie kiwnął głową. W takich chwilach dokładnie wiedział, skąd Diego brał tę stanowczą nutę, która sprawiała, że większość jego poleceń po prostu trzeba było wykonać. Don Alejandro, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja, nie znosił sprzeciwu. Teraz też lepiej było się z nim zgodzić, zwłaszcza, że miał rację. W tej chwili kłótnie na pewno nie pomogą im ocalić Zorro.

W pustej hacjendzie wyjątkowo brakowało obecności Diego, właśnie teraz, kiedy już wiedział, gdzie był. Don Alejandro, gdy tylko wrócił do domu, natychmiast usiadł przy biurku i zaczął kreślić krótkie notki do przyjaciół. Don Alfredo, don Sebastiano wraz z synami, don Ernesto, wyliczał w myślach, przepisując tę samą treść listu. W każdym napisał o uwięzieniu Zorro i prosił o spotkanie o piątej w hacjendzie, z jednoczesnym podkreśleniem konieczności zachowania wszystkiego w tajemnicy. Mógł ufać, że żaden z jego przyjaciół nie poleci z donosem do alcalde – Louis Ramone miał wyrobioną opinię i nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pomagał mu dobrowolnie. Alejandro zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sami hacjenderzy nie wystarczą. Prawdopodobnie trzeba będzie wtajemniczyć kogoś ze służby. De la Vega z góry skreślił Felipe. Chłopak pewnie będzie się z nim wykłócać, ale Alejandro nie mógł ryzykować. Zabranie ze sobą głuchego chłopca nie wchodziło w grę, choć wiedział, że w przeszłości Felipe nieraz pomagał Diego i świetnie sobie radził. Ale on nie był Diego i nie zamierzał brać na siebie takiej odpowiedzialności, nie zniósłby, gdyby i jemu coś się stało. Nie, Felipe zostanie jak najdalej od garnizonu, najlepiej w hacjendzie, choćby miał go do tego zmusić.

W tym czasie, kiedy don Alejandro zwoływał swoich przyjaciół, Felipe siedział bezczynnie w kuchni na zapleczu gospody. Zdążył już z własnej woli oporządzić konie w stajni i w tej chwili nie miał się czym zająć. Zastanawiał się, gdzie się podział Tornado, ale skoro żołnierze go nie schwycili, w zasadzie nie musiał się martwić; karosz umiał o siebie zadbać. Na stole przed nim stał talerz z zupą, który Victoria podała mu przed chwilą, uznając, że chłopak powinien coś zjeść. Na jego milczące pytanie sama pokręciła głową i wybiegła z powrotem do głównej izby, jakby o czymś zapomniała. Felipe patrzył chwilę na kołyszącą się kotarę, zza której dobiegał ostry głos señority Escalante; widocznie przyjmowała zamówienie od jakiegoś żołnierza, bo chyba swoim zachowaniem chciała dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest mile widziany. W końcu chłopak sięgnął po łyżkę i zaczął niechętnie jeść. Natychmiast pomyślał o Diego, o którego alcalde z pewnością nie zamierzał się troszczyć. To podsunęło mu pewien pomysł, ale musiał zaczekać, aż Victoria wróci na zaplecze, bo nie chciał jej wywoływać przy wszystkich. To, co chciał zrobić, musiało wyglądać na inicjatywę Victorii, która w przeciwieństwie do niego miała oficjalne powody, żeby troszczyć się o Zorro. Felipe spiesznie dokończył swój posiłek i niecierpliwie czekał na nią, kręcąc się po kuchni. Gdy tylko dziewczyna weszła, zaczął gwałtownie gestykulować, zapominając, że ona w przeciwieństwie do Diego może go nie zrozumieć. Rzeczywiście, na widok jej nierozumiejącego spojrzenia musiał wszystko powtórzyć, tym razem wolniej.

- Boże, Felipe, masz rację! – jęknęła Victoria. – Zorro jest ranny, a alcalde na pewno się tym nie przejmuje. I pewnie nie zaniesie mu nawet wody do picia. Co? Opatrzyć go? Ale jak? Nigdy mnie tam nie wpuszczą!

Felipe pokręcił głową i wskazał na siebie. Dotknął ucha i ust i ponownie wykonał przeczący gest, narysował w powietrzu „Z" i wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie rozumiał… Victoria przyglądała mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, próbując go zrozumieć, a frustracja chłopaka rosła. W końcu, zdenerwowany, chwycił skrawek kartki i ołówek i skreślił szybko kilka zdań. Kobieta przeczytała notkę i w końcu zrozumiała.

- Hmm, to się może udać – przyznała. – Spróbujemy. Poczekaj tu na mnie, przyniosę kilka rzeczy z góry – powiedziała i wybiegła z kuchni. Felipe wypatrzył w kącie kosz i zaczął wkładać do niego jedzenie, wybierając to, co Diego lubił najbardziej. Victoria wróciła po chwili i dorzuciła do środka kilka czystych chustek i bandaże, a potem ostrożnie wstawiła jeszcze duży dzban pełen wody.

Przez bramę garnizonu przeszli bez trudu, zatrzymał ich dopiero Mendoza przy wejściu do aresztu. Sierżant poderwał się z krzesła, na którym drzemał, i zagrodził Victorii drogę.

- Przepraszam, señorita, ale nie możecie tam wejść – powiedział, starając się brzmieć oficjalnie i profesjonalnie, a jednocześnie tłumiąc ziewanie.

- Sierżancie, przyniosłam jedzenie dla Zorro – zaczęła Victoria. Jeszcze nad sobą panowała, ale niewiele brakowało, żeby wybuchła.

- Señorita Escalante, proszę…

- Mendoza, co tu się dzieje? – wciął się nagle alcalde. Victoria przymknęła oczy i policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu, słysząc znienawidzony głos. Spokój, nie teraz, nie możesz wpakować się w kłopoty, powtórzyła sobie w głowie słowa don Alejandro. – Ach, señorita Escalante, mogłem się spodziewać – powiedział z wyższością Ramone, rozkoszując się złością kobiety.

- Alcalde, proszę – przedstawienie czas zacząć, przemknęło jej przez głowę. – Przyniosłam coś do jedzenia, proszę – zaczęła błagać ze łzami w oczach. – Ja muszę…

- Powiedziałem jasno – przerwał jej Ramone. – Żadnych wizyt u skazańca. Bez wyjątków – zaznaczył, dając Victorii do zrozumienia, że w szczególności dla niej nie będzie wyjątku.

- Alcalde, nie możecie go głodzić! – wybuchła Victoria. – On jest ranny! Pozwólcie mi go chociaż opatrzyć!

- I pozwolić wam spiskować? W życiu! - W Victorii jakby coś się załamało. Nagle przestała być tą dumną señoritą, która zawsze walczyła o swoje. Dziewczyna skurczyła się w sobie, przygarbiła.

- Alcalde, nie bądźcie okrutni – powiedziała cicho łamiącym się głosem, ostatkiem woli walcząc, żeby się nie rozpłakać. – Wygraliście już. Pozwólcie mu przeżyć godnie te ostatnie godziny. Nie chcę… - głos Victorii załamał się, ale dziewczyna opanowała się jakoś i kontynuowała. – Nie chcę, żeby wykrwawiał się tam w celi. Jeśli mi nie wolno, to pozwólcie chociaż Felipe – dodała nagle, jakby dopiero teraz o tym pomyślała. – Chłopak jest głuchy, a Zorro w zasadzie go nie zna. Nie będzie umiał się z nim porozumieć. Proszę, może Felipe będzie mógł mu chociaż trochę ulżyć…

Louis Ramone z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem patrzył, jak dumna kobieta prawie go błaga. Tak, widok proszącej señority Escalante to było coś. Było warte nawet tego, by okazać swą wielkoduszność i przychylić się do jej prośby. Prócz tego Victoria przypomniała mu coś jeszcze. Więzień nie może się słaniać, kiedy będzie szedł na swoją egzekucję, to by nie wyglądało efektownie.

- Dobrze – zgodził się w końcu. – Masz dwadzieścia minut – powiedział do Felipe, a kiedy ten udał, że nie zrozumiał, alcalde wyciągnął z kieszeni zegarek i wskazał mu konkretną godzinę. Chłopak potaknął i poszedł za Mendozą do środka aresztu, za plecami alcalde posyłając Victorii triumfujące spojrzenie.

Zorro stał przy kracie, zaskoczony widokiem Felipe. Przez krótką chwilę myślał, że jednak zrobił coś niedorzecznego, ale chłopak był zupełnie spokojny. Unikając bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego z Zorro, na żądanie alcalde podał mu kosz. Louis Ramone zaczął przetrząsać dokładnie jego zawartość, ale w środku nie było nic podejrzanego, nawet noża w sztućcach. Rewizja chłopaka także nie przyniosła spodziewanych rezultatów. Więc señorita Escalante naprawdę nie chciała niczego przemycić… Alcalde machnął ręką i pozostawił podwładnemu załatwienie sprawy do końca.

- Sierżancie, co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał Diego, kiedy Mendoza uchylił kratę tak, by Felipe mógł wślizgnąć się do środka. Chłopak zatrzymał się z boku i stał ze spuszczoną głową, jakby niepewny.

- Señorita Victoria chciała przyjść, ale alcalde pozwolił wejść tylko Felipe – odparł Mendoza. – Przyszedł wam trochę pomóc – sierżant spojrzał na chłopca przychylnym wzrokiem. – Przyjdę za dwadzieścia minut, tyle może tu zostać – dodał jeszcze i czym prędzej czmychnął na zewnątrz. Jak tylko przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, Felipe odstawił koszyk i wpadł w objęcia Zorro. Diego szybko przesunął się tak, żeby nie było ich widać przez okno.

- Felipe, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał szeptem. Skrzywił się i usiadł na pryczy. – To bardzo ryzykowne. Jeśli jutro alcalde skojarzy fakty… - Felipe przerwał mu, zirytowany. Ile jeszcze razy miał dzisiaj usłyszeć to samo? Wziął z ziemi koszyk i wyjął z niego dzban z wodą. Wyciągnął jeszcze przyszykowane przez Victorię rzeczy i spojrzał na swojego opiekuna z pytaniem oczach.

- Naprawdę przyszedłeś tu po to? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Diego. Felipe kiwnął głową, zmartwiony. – Nie bój się, w zasadzie nic mi się nie stało – uspokoił go de la Vega, ale posłusznie zaczął rozpinać czarną koszulę; nie mogli budzić podejrzeń. – To tylko draśnięcie – powtórzył, jednocześnie żałując, że nie może ukryć paru sińców na żebrach, które z pewnością nie umknęły uwadze Felipe. – Poczekaj – powstrzymał go. – Powiedz mi, co zrobił ojciec – poprosił. – Muszę wiedzieć, czy coś planuje. To takie ryzykowne… nie chcę, żeby się wpędził w jakieś kłopoty – powiedział. Tego już było dla Felipe za wiele. Chłopak tupnął i zaczął chaotycznie wymachiwać rękami, rozzłoszczony. Chwycił Diego za ramiona i spojrzał mu w oczy, jakby chciał nim potrząsnąć. A potem chyba wystraszył się, że na za dużo sobie pozwolił, bo puścił go i odsunął się, spłoszony. Diego nie poruszył się, tylko patrzył na Felipe, który opanował się i zaczął powoli do niego migać. Na tyle, na ile mógł, przekazał przyjacielowi, że don Alejandro zamierza wyciągnąć go z więzienia. I nie, nie może się teraz poddawać, kiedy wszyscy wokół stają na głowie, żeby go ocalić.

- Przepraszam, Felipe – Diego pozbierał się w końcu. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był w was wątpić. Ale zrozum, tyle może się zdarzyć. Nie chcę, żeby komuś coś się stało.

Felipe wymownym gestem wypomniał mu, że to on się zwykle narażał i że to on wpadł w kłopoty, a oni chcą go tylko z nich wyciągnąć.

- Racja – przyznał Diego i uśmiechnął się niepewnie, ale wciąż był zmartwiony. Felipe odwzajemnił uśmiech widząc, że Diego nie gniewa się o jego wcześniejszy wybuch. Sięgnął po odrzucone wcześniej rzeczy i zabrał się za to, po co oficjalnie przyszedł. W międzyczasie podał opiekunowi kosz z jedzeniem i zachęcił go, żeby coś zjadł. Młody de la Vega zaczął bez przekonania przeglądać jego zawartość. W końcu wyjął ciepłą jeszcze tortillę i pomarańczę; i tak nie miał apetytu i wątpił, żeby w najbliższych godzinach był w stanie coś przełknąć. To, co było w koszu, mogłoby mu z powodzeniem wystarczyć na dwa dni i to przy założeniu, że byłby w stanie zjeść tyle, ile potrafił zjeść Mendoza.

Zdawało im się, ze ledwie sierżant ich zostawił, a już był z powrotem. Na szczęście Felipe zdążył już skończyć, co do niego należało, i kiedy Mendoza wszedł do środka, stał samotnie przy kracie, jakby na niego czekał. Zorro nie poruszył się z miejsca, tylko skinął mu głową w podziękowaniu. Felipe rzucił mu jeszcze jedno długie spojrzenie i wyszedł posłusznie z żołnierzem. Diego zapatrzył się w ścianę. Chłopak zdążył mu przed chwilą zaproponować, żeby skorzystał z okazji i uciekał, kiedy tylko Mendoza otworzy kratę. Był pewny, że się uda, wszak byli we dwóch… Ale nie, Diego nie mógł tak zaryzykować. Nawet gdyby udało im się wydostać z garnizonu, alcalde zabiłby Felipe za pomoc skazańcowi. Dlatego chłopak wyszedł, smutny, a Diego pogrążył się na powrót w niewesołych myślach.

Louis Ramone nieczęsto miał powody do świętowania. Zwykle działania, które miały mu zapewnić sukces i radość, kończyły się jego sromotną klęską. Słowem – życie alcalde Los Angeles było pasmem nieustających drwin z jego osoby. Dzisiaj jednakże było inaczej. O tak, alcalde miał powód do zadowolenia. Powód, póki co, siedział cicho i grzecznie w swojej celi w garnizonie i nie sprawiał żadnych kłopotów, dlatego Ramone postanowił uczcić dzisiejsze zwycięstwo szklaneczką jakiegoś dobrego wina. Jego prywatne zapasy były na wyczerpaniu, dlatego chcąc się napić, musiał się przejść na drugą stronę do gospody, co też uczynił.

Musiałby być bardzo ślepy, żeby stwierdzić, że inni goście ucieszyli się na jego widok. Alcalde zewsząd czuł na sobie niechętne spojrzenia mieszkańców, ale dzisiaj nic nie mogło zepsuć mu humoru. Co go obchodziło paru wieśniaków! Przecież złapał Zorro! Nie, niech całe pueblo wie, że dzisiaj alcalde triumfował.

- Najlepsze wino! – zażądał, podchodząc do kontuaru. Pracująca u Victorii dziewczyna, Anna czy jak jej tam było, czmychnęła i przywołała właścicielkę. Ramone z satysfakcją patrzył, jak señorita Escalante nalewa trunku do szklanki i podchodzi do niego. Jednego tylko nie przewidział.

- Najlepsze wino? Najlepszego wina wam się zachciewa? A macie! – wysyczała Victoria i z furią chlusnęła na niego całą zawartością kubka. Wino rozkwitło malowniczą plamą na białej koszuli i spłynęło niżej, pod kamizelkę. Nieświadomy obserwator mógłby w pierwszej chwili uznać, że kobieta właśnie zaatakowała go czymś ostrym. Alcalde stał oniemiały. Victoria przez moment patrzyła na niego z nieukrywaną wściekłością, a potem nagle okręciła się na pięcie i uciekła z płaczem na zaplecze. Louis Ramone chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko zaklął pod nosem i spiesznie wyszedł z gospody, odprowadzany rzucanymi półgłosem uwagami. Ramone zagotował się w środku. Nie, niedoczekanie ich, nie zepsują mu humoru!

- Alejandro, mógłbyś być mniej tajemniczy? – pytanie don Alfreda oderwało go od okna. Starszy de la Vega odwrócił się i spojrzał po swoich gościach. Prawie wszyscy już byli.

- Już, za chwileczkę, niech tylko Ernesto do nas dotrze – odparł Alejandro. – Proszę was jeszcze o chwilę cierpliwości.

- A gdzież jest Diego? – w końcu padło pytanie, którego spodziewał się od samego początku. Nic dziwnego, że hacjenderzy dopytywali się o jego syna, skoro wezwał ich nagle na spotkanie.

- Diego pojechał z rana na nasze południowe pastwiska – wyjaśnił, podając wymyślone wcześniej usprawiedliwienie. – Peoni zgłaszali, że coś się nie zgadza z ilością bydła i Diego obiecał to sprawdzić. Nie zdążyłby wrócić. – Ta informacja wystarczyła jego przyjaciołom, bo nikt już nie pytał o Diego. Alejandro pomyślał, że obecność jego syna w sytuacji, kiedy za chwilę miał zaproponować atak na garnizon, byłaby wręcz nie na miejscu, bo Diego, jakiego znało pueblo, z pewnością szukałby prawnych kruczków i próbowałby rozwiązać sprawę pokojowo. A dopiero potem zadziałałby jako Zorro. Dzisiaj jednak to oni musieli zadziałać. Nie trzeba było tracić czasu, dlatego gdy tylko przybył don Ernesto, Alejandro poprowadził swoich gości do biblioteki, gdzie Felipe akurat przyniósł karafkę z winem i kieliszki. Hacjenderzy pozajmowali miejsca, coraz bardziej zaintrygowani, a chłopak wręczył im napoje i przycupnął z boku za cichym przyzwoleniem de la Vegi.

- Dobrze, nie ma sensu przedłużać – zaczął don Alejandro, a uwaga wszystkich natychmiast się na nim skupiła. – Wiecie już, że Zorro został schwytany, prawda? Alcalde zdążył wydać na niego wyrok śmierci. Nie będzie żadnego sądu, Zorro ma zawisnąć jutro w południe. Byłem dzisiaj w pueblo. Ramone nie posłucha nikogo, nie, kiedy chodzi o Zorro.

- Co sugerujesz, Alejandro? – przerwał mu Alfredo. Wszyscy chyba domyślali się już, do czego zmierzał de la Vega.

- Tylko to, że nie możemy pozwolić Zorro zginąć – odparł Alejandro. – Za dużo zawdzięczam temu człowiekowi, wszyscy mu zawdzięczamy. Zorro uratował mi życie więcej niż raz. Dzisiaj zamierzam odpłacić mu tym samym. Ale sam nie dam rady tego zrobić, dlatego w tajemnicy poprosiłem was o spotkanie. Czy zgodzicie się mi pomóc? Jeśli nawet nie, to będę nalegał, by to, o czym mówimy, nigdy nie opuściło tego pomieszczenia, bo ja nie zamierzam siedzieć bezczynnie. Nawet gdybym miał działać sam.

- Nie będziesz sam – odezwał się don Alfredo jako pierwszy. – Słusznie mówisz. Zorro narażał się dla nas od lat, aż wszyscy przywykliśmy do niego i nauczyliśmy się na nim polegać. Ale Zorro jest tylko człowiekiem i tym razem potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Podłością byłoby zostawić go samego.

- Macie rację – dołączył się młodszy syn don Sebastiana. – Dysponujemy wystarczającą siłą, żeby go odbić.

- Rozwiązanie siłowe nie wchodzi w grę – sprzeciwił się jego ojciec. – Alcalde nie puści nam tego płazem i zapłacimy majątkiem, albo i życiem. Nie sądzę, żeby Zorro pochwalił takie działanie, nawet jeśli w grę wchodzi jego własne życie.

- Nie, to nie jest rozwiązanie – zgodził się don Alejandro. – Myślałem już o tym wcześniej i mam pewien plan…

Dzień nie był jeszcze zniszczony i wciąż należał do niego. Dokładna rewizja barku zaowocowała znalezieniem butelki wybornej whisky, która jak dotąd czekała na specjalną okazję. Louis Ramone uznał, że doskonale nadaje się do zwieńczenia dzisiejszego dnia. W samotności rozkoszował się trunkiem, aż w końcu stwierdził, że ktoś mógłby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Mendoza był pewnie w gospodzie, a nie chciało mu się iść tam ponownie i wchodzić w drogę señoricie Escalante. Hmm… najbliżej był Zorro. Alcalde uzupełnił pustą szklankę i przeszedł chwiejnym krokiem do aresztu, uważając, żeby nie rozlać po drodze whisky. Pozwolił sobie na chwilę satysfakcji. Stanął przed niedomkniętymi drzwiami i patrzył na swojego więźnia z ukrycia. Zorro siedział na pryczy i okręcał w dłoniach pomarańczę; w niemal takiej samej pozycji alcalde zostawił go godzinę temu. Warto było długo czekać i użerać się z tępymi podwładnymi, żeby w końcu zobaczyć pobitego Zorro. Ten przeklęty przebieraniec nareszcie był na swoim miejscu – w celi aresztu alcalde Los Angeles. A jutro… jutro o tej porze Louis Ramone nie będzie się musiał więcej niczym martwić, bo Zorro będzie już martwy. Na tę myśl pełen zadowolenia uśmiech wykwitł na zaczerwienionej nieco od alkoholu twarzy alcalde.

- Jedz, Zorro, jedz – powiedział prawie przyjaznym, zachęcającym tonem, z hałasem wchodząc do aresztu. Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się zaskoczyć Zorro.

Diego spojrzał na alcalde z nieukrywaną niechęcią. Doprawdy, tylko tego mu brakowało, żeby musieć patrzeć na arogancką gębę Louisa Ramone. Tak po prawdzie spodziewał się, że wcześniej czy później alcalde przyjdzie cieszyć się z dawna wymarzonym widokiem. Nie zamierzał dać mu tej satysfakcji.

- Szukacie towarzystwa? – zapytał kpiąco i z politowaniem popatrzył na szklankę w ręku przeciwnika.

- Bez swojej szpady i bicza nie jesteś już taki niebezpieczny, co? – zapytał drażniąco Ramone, w oczywisty sposób ignorując wcześniejszą uwagę Zorro. Pociągnął łyk ze szklanki i mówił dalej. – Jedz, jedz, nie krępuj się, bo jutro już nie będziesz miał okazji.

- Po alkoholu jesteście odważniejsi, jak widać – odciął się Diego. Miał cichą nadzieję, że jeśli rozzłości alcalde, to ten sobie pójdzie i zostawi go w spokoju. – A może to te kraty dają wam poczucie bezpieczeństwa? Ciekawe, że nigdy wcześniej nie mieliśmy okazji pogawędzić – zadrwił.

- Ależ mów, proszę – wbrew nadziejom Diego alcalde nie zniechęcił się jeszcze. – Nie krępuj się. Co ci leży na sercu? Może powiesz mi na przykład, gdzie trzymasz swojego konia? Z przyjemnością się nim zajmę.

- Alcalde – Zorro westchnął ciężko. – Zróbcie przyjemność staremu znajomemu i sprawdźcie, czy nie ma was gdzieś indziej. Cuchniecie kiepskim alkoholem.

- Kiepskim? – teraz dopiero Ramone poczuł się urażony. – To moja najlepsza whisky!

- Ten, kto wam to wmówił, musiał na tym nieźle zarobić – skomentował swobodnie Zorro. – Bez urazy, ale macie fatalny gust. – Na tę uwagę Ramone zmarszczył brwi, ale potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Uważaj, co mówisz – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem. – Uważaj, albo twoja panna pożałuje swojego temperamentu.

- To wy uważajcie, alcalde – w głosie Zorro nie pozostało już nic z wcześniejszego wymuszonego rozbawienia. – Nie ważcie się tknąć Victorii. Jestem pewien, że don Alejandro de la Vega dotrzyma słowa – przypomniał. Obaj mężczyźni przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy; w końcu to Ramone jako pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Uniósł szklankę do ust, ale drwiące spojrzenie Zorro powstrzymało go wpół ruchu. Zaklął pod nosem i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, a Diego odetchnął z ulgą.

Tym razem wszyscy przybyli punktualnie na spotkanie. Alejandro popatrzył po przyjaciołach z zadowoleniem. W stojących przed nim mężczyznach nikt nie rozpoznałby najbogatszych hacjenderów Los Angeles. Wszyscy mieli na sobie proste, poplamione ubrania peonów, na głowach nieduże kapelusze, a na szyjach chustki, które w każdej chwili mogli naciągnąć na twarze. Wyglądali osobliwie, zwłaszcza na plebanii ojca Beniteza. Padre bez namysłu zgodził się im pomóc, gdy tylko dowiedział się, co planują. Tak, jak poprosili, przekazał Mendozie, by przyszedł po niego wieczorem; wszak więzień powinien mieć możliwość wyspowiadać się przed śmiercią. Sierżant zgodził się, choć początkowo zdziwił się, dlaczego ojciec chce iść z posługą tak późno. W odpowiedzi usłyszał, że noc jest dla skazańca najtrudniejsza i że może Zorro będzie pragnął chwili rozmowy właśnie wtedy. To wystarczyło Mendozie. Louisem Ramone nikt nie zaprzątał sobie głowy. Z tego, co mówili między sobą żołnierze, wynikało, że alcalde Los Angeles dość obficie oblewał pojmanie Zorro, więc teraz prawdopodobnie spał kamiennym snem pijanego człowieka. Doprawdy, nie mógł im wyświadczyć lepszej przysługi. Bez bata zwierzchnika nas swoimi głowami żołnierze najchętniej po prostu wypuściliby Zorro na wolność; nawet za bardzo się z tym nie kryli. Jedynie świadomość, co spotkałoby ich później ze strony alcalde, powstrzymywała ich przed działaniem. Spiskowcy mieli jednak pełne prawo przypuszczać, że żołnierze nie będą im utrudniać życia, a wręcz przeciwnie, dopomogą im wedle swoich skromnych możliwości. Garnizon był wprawdzie pilnie strzeżony, ale, jak hacjenderzy mieli okazję się zorientować, Mendoza obstawił posterunki najgorszymi i najbardziej tępymi podwładnymi, jakich tylko miał. Nie, zdjęcie strażników nie powinno nastręczać żadnych trudności.

- Mendoza idzie – głos don Ernesto wyrwał Alejandra z zadumy. Starszy de la Vega podszedł do okna; rzeczywiście, sierżant szedł przez opustoszałą ulicę w kierunku kościoła.

- Ukryjcie się – przykazał don Alejandro. – Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nie musicie się spieszyć – przypomniał. – Czekajcie na dogodny moment, nie chcemy żadnej wpadki. Przecież Zorro ma długą listę grzechów do wyznania – dodał z uśmiechem w nagłym przypływie humoru. – Jego cela ma okienko. Jak będziecie gotowi, dajcie nam znać. Ach, i zwiążcie ojca Beniteza. Nie chcemy, żeby miał potem kłopoty. Niech alcalde myśli, że padre nie pomagał nam z własnej woli.

Odpowiedział mu zgodny pomruk potakiwań i jego przyjaciele wycofali się do drugiego pomieszczenia.

Alejandro został sam. Upewnił się jeszcze raz, czy ukryta pod habitem szpada nie wystaje i nie odcina się kantami przy chodzeniu. To do niego należała najtrudniejsza część misji. Początkowo przyjaciele spierali się z nim w tej kwestii i wysuwali kandydaturę don Sebastiana jako odpowiedniejszego do tej roli, ale Alejandro pozostał nieugięty. To on zaplanował wszystko i to on zamierzał podjąć największe ryzyko. W razie niepowodzenia na niego spadnie odpowiedzialność, tłumaczył przyjaciołom. To jego syn siedział w celi w oczekiwaniu na śmierć, dodawał już w duchu. A jeśli coś im się nie powiedzie, to on i tak zawiśnie jutro, gdy tylko tożsamość Zorro wyjdzie na jaw. Tego też oczywiście nie mógł im powiedzieć, ale przyjaciele w końcu zaakceptowali jego decyzję i wzięli na siebie unieszkodliwienie strażników. Ich plan był w gruncie rzeczy prosty, ale sukces Alejandra w dużej mierze zależał od tego, na ile Mendoza będzie ślepy i głuchy na wszystko, co się będzie działo wokół niego.

Rozległo się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi. Don Alejandro de la Vega wziął głęboki wdech, narzucił kaptur na głowę i poszedł otworzyć.

- Buenos noches, padre – przywitał się Mendoza w progu, ściągając czapkę z głowy. – Czy możemy…?

- Dobry wieczór, sierżancie – odparł cicho de la Vega. – Oczywiście, prowadźcie.

Alejandro odetchnął, gdy przekonał się, że póki co sierżant nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń. A nawet jeśli miał, to udawał, że nie ma. W towarzystwie Mendozy nie było żadnego problemu, żeby dostać się do środka aresztu. Mimo to Alejandro nie pozwolił sobie na uśpienie czujności. Czy to naprawdę było takie proste? Fakt, przecież Diego robił to niezliczoną ilość razy, przemknęło mu przez głowę. De la Vega kolejny raz podziękował w duchu za to, że Louis Ramone był raczej odosobniony w swojej manii ścigania Zorro. Gdyby miał lojalnych, ślepo mu oddanych żołnierzy, ani działania Zorro, ani ich dzisiejsza akcja ratunkowa nie byłyby takie proste. Na szczęście tak nie było, a w dodatku dzisiaj Ramone nie zamierzał im przeszkadzać.

Sierżant przeszedł na palcach przez biuro alcalde i otworzył drzwi aresztu. Nawet on nie chciał budzić swojego zwierzchnika, pomyślał Alejandro z pewnym rozbawieniem, które jednak zaraz z niego uleciało. Z niesmakiem zauważył, że w więzieniu było zupełnie ciemno, widać alcalde poskąpił choćby jednej świecy. Dobrze, że Diego nie bał się ciemności… Starszy de la Vega nie miał pojęcia, w jakim stanie zastanie swojego syna. Z relacji Felipe wynikało, że Diego był naprawdę przybity… Kiedy chłopak wrócił do hacjendy, chciał działać natychmiast i z najwyższym trudem udało się go uspokoić. Alejandro mógł się tylko domyślać, co Felipe zobaczył, i sam wściekał się na myśl, że Diego zostanie sam w celi jeszcze przez kilka długich godzin. Pocieszające w tym wszystkim było tylko to, że kiedy chłopak opanował się na tyle, by jego gesty stały się zrozumiałe, zapewnił de la Vegę, że Diego nie był poważnie ranny. Przynajmniej o to nie trzeba było się martwić. Mimo to Alejandro wiedział, że nie odetchnie spokojnie, dopóki nie zobaczy Diego bezpiecznego w hacjendzie. Felipe, sądząc po jego zachowaniu, podzielał jego zdanie. Alejandro z najwyższym trudem przekonał chłopaka, że ten nie może brać bezpośrednio udziału w akcji. Felipe wściekał się i awanturował, i, z tego co de la Vega zdołał zrozumieć z jego nerwowego migania, przypominał, że przedtem nieraz stanowił bezcenną pomoc dla Zorro. W końcu Alejandro uległ częściowo i pozwolił, by Felipe otoczył opieką konie spiskowców, które zostały na obrzeżach pueblo, jednak przystał na to dopiero wtedy, gdy chłopak przyrzekł, że nie będzie próbował robić niczego na własną rękę. Felipe zgodził się niechętnie i posłusznie został przy wierzchowcach. Sam wybrał ze stada de la Vegów trzy najszybsze konie; jeden z nich przeznaczony był dla Zorro. Wprawdzie Tornado wrócił do jaskini, ale don Alejandro nie mógł zaryzykować dociekliwych pytań przyjaciół, którzy z pewnością zastanawialiby się, skąd wierzchowiec Zorro wziął się właśnie w hacjendzie de la Vegów.

Tym razem Zorro nawet nie wstał na widok gości. Skonfundowany Mendoza wpuścił domniemanego ojca do celi i zatrzasnął z powrotem kratę. Dopiero wtedy więzień uniósł głowę, jakby zdziwiony tym, co się dzieje.

- Sierżancie – odchrząknął cicho don Alejandro, pilnując, by Mendoza nie dostrzegł jego twarzy pod kapturem. – Spowiedź to bardzo intymna sprawa, proszę zostawić nas samych.

- Tak, ojcze, tak – zaczął się plątać Mendoza. – Ale alcalde zabronił… - przypomniał sobie nagle.

- Nawet alcalde nie ma prawa odmówić człowiekowi pojednania się z Bogiem przed śmiercią – przerwał mu ostro „padre Benitez", po czym dodał łagodniej. – Alcalde nie musi o tym wiedzieć – zasugerował. Mendoza uśmiechnął się niepewnie, na pół zadowolony, na pół przerażony perspektywą skrywania czegoś przed Louisem Ramone. – Zawołamy was, gdy tylko skończymy – obiecał jeszcze Alejandro i sierżant wyszedł do biura alcalde pełnić swoją straż. Starszy de la Vega usadowił się na pryczy obok Zorro i popatrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Uklęknij, synu – powiedział, na wypadek, gdyby strażnikowi na zewnątrz zachciało się zajrzeć przez okno czy podsłuchiwać. Diego posłusznie osunął się na kolana i pochylił głowę. Milczał przez chwilę, a potem odezwał się ochrypłym od wzruszenia szeptem.

- Ojcze – zaczął niepewnie, jakby dopiero dobierał słowa. – Nie powinienem chyba skrywać dłużej swojego imienia, to już bez znaczenia – klęczący mężczyzna zrobił głęboki wdech i powiedział: - Jestem Diego de la Vega – wyznał. Alejandro zamrugał gwałtownie oczami, niezdolny powiedzieć słowa. Diego go nie rozpoznał! Był przekonany, że to prawdziwa spowiedź i że rozmawia z prawdziwym księdzem! Nieoczekiwanie de la Vedze wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł, dość szalony i może nie na miejscu, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności. Jakim cudem Diego mógł aż tak pogrążyć się w apatii i smutku, że nie go rozpoznał? Alejandro nie mógł nic poradzić na irytację, jaką zaczął odczuwać, a to spowodowało, że postanowił na razie trzymać się granej roli.

- Pan Bóg długo czuwał nad tobą, synu – odparł szeptem Alejandro. – Teraz także cię nie opuszcza, pamiętaj o tym.

- Jestem wdzięczny, że mogłeś przyjść, ojcze – przyznał Diego. – Bałem się, że nie będzie mi dane pojednać się z Bogiem. Mam tyle do wyznania… Przez tyle lat żyłem w kłamstwie, że sam zaczynałem się już gubić – Diego wciąż uparcie patrzył w podłogę i wylewał z siebie cały żal, jaki nagromadził się w nim przez ostatnie godziny. Alejandro postanowił mu nie przerywać; mieli czas, dopóki jego przyjaciele nie załatwią strażników, więc równie dobrze mógł pozwolić mu mówić.

- Twoje kłamstwa robiły więcej dobrego, niż złego – powiedział łagodnie, czując, że jednak powinien się odezwać, bo Diego umilkł.

- Robiłem to, żeby chronić swoje życie – odparł Diego. – Chciałem dobrze, ale przez cały czas raniłem ludzi, których kocham. Mój ojciec… dopiero niedawno poznał prawdę. Bóg jeden wie, ile razy go zawiodłem, ile razy doprowadzałem do kłótni swoim zachowaniem. Nie byłem synem, jakiego pragnął, nadal nie jestem. Teraz także jego zmuszam do prowadzenia podwójnego życia. Nie wypełniłem swoich obowiązków jako syn, po mojej śmierci nie będzie komu w przyszłości zająć się dobrami ojca.

- Twój ojciec nie mógłby pragnąć lepszego syna – powiedział mu szczerze Alejandro.

- Gdybym tylko mógł, skończyłbym tę maskaradę już dawno temu – kontynuował Diego. – Miałbym rodzinę, może dzieci, żyłbym spokojnie – ciągnął gorzko. – Ale nie, duma nie pozwoliła mi porzucić maski, kiedy uratowałem swojego ojca. Zgrzeszyłem pychą, ojcze. Myślałem, że bycie Zorro to moje powołanie, że to moja osobista krucjata przeciw niesprawiedliwości. Musiałem dorzucać swoje trzy grosze do każdej sprawy, nawet do tych, które żołnierze mogliby sami rozwiązać. Przez to kazałem czekać tak długo kobiecie, którą kocham. Gdyby nie Zorro, Victoria pokochałaby Diego i bylibyśmy małżeństwem. Ale na drodze do szczęścia, jej szczęścia i mojego, stanęła zbudowana przeze mnie iluzja. Wymagałem poświęceń od innych, a sam czerpałem radość ze swoich akcji.

To nieprawda, pomyślał Alejandro. Twoja radość była okupiona cierpieniem, którego nawet ja nie dostrzegałem. Wymagałeś od nas cierpliwości, ale od siebie wymagałeś jeszcze więcej. Tak, to mógł mu powiedzieć.

- Synu, twoja misja okupiona była wyrzeczeniami. Zmuszałeś innych do wyrzeczeń, ale ty sam rezygnowałeś z wielu rzeczy. Nie jest łatwo poświęcić siebie, swoje dobre imię, w imię sprawiedliwości. Żyłeś w kłamstwie, to prawda, ale płaciłeś za to dużą cenę. Swoje kłamstwa odkupiłeś pokorą i cierpliwością. – Alejandro nie spodziewał się, że ta fałszywa spowiedź przybierze taki obrót. Jeszcze nigdy chyba nie był z synem tak szczery jak teraz. Diego, który przez ostatnie lata nauczył się grać swoją rolę o każdej porze, nawet teraz, kiedy ojciec znał już prawdę, nie potrafił się przed nim otworzyć. Czasem zdarzało mu się napomknąć o czymś, ale Alejandro tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiedział, co Diego tak dokładnie myślał. Dopiero uczył się poznawać swojego syna na nowo, przyzwyczajał się do jego gry i uczył się poznawać, kiedy Diego przywdziewał maskę, a kiedy był sobą. Sam Diego też nie przywykł jeszcze do tego, że może się z ojcem podzielić wszystkimi troskami i wiele rzeczy zachowywał dla siebie.

- Wyrządziłem krzywdę kobiecie – podjął Diego. – Pozwoliłem jej kochać legendę i sam się tym bawiłem. Nasz związek, jeśli to w ogóle można tak nazwać, długo opierał się tylko na publicznym flircie. Ja się bawiłem, a jej się to podobało. Nie zrobiłem nic, żeby to przerwać. Gdyby nie przypadek, dalej by tak było. A teraz… teraz wyrządzę jej jeszcze większą krzywdę. Moje uczynki zniszczą miłość i narażą ją na ból – Diego urwał, wyraźnie załamany tą myślą. Alejandro myślał intensywnie, jak skierować rozmowę na inny tor. Wierzył, że akcja ratunkowa zakończy się powodzeniem i nie chciał zmuszać syna do zwierzeń, których potem mógłby żałować. Nie, akurat sprawa Victorii była prywatną sprawą Diego i w to nie powinien wnikać, nie w taki sposób.

- Victoria to silna, niezależna kobieta – zauważył łagodnie. – Ona, tak samo jak ty, zdawała i zdaje sobie sprawę z ryzyka, jakie wiązało się z waszym związkiem. I ona je zaakceptowała. Nie możesz obwiniać się o coś, co było także jej niezależną decyzją.

- Chyba nie do końca myślała o ryzyku – nie zgodził się Diego. – Omal przeze mnie nie zginęła. Uratowała mi wtedy życie. Jak pomyślę, co musiała przeze mnie przechodzić… kolejne idiotyczne pomysły alcalde, kolejne głupie pułapki, w których to ona była przynętą… Za każdym razem mogła ją trafić jakaś zbłąkana kula! Boże, tyle razy mogła zginąć przeze mnie! A teraz nawet nie będę mógł jej ochronić, kiedy jutro…- zawiesił głos. Pozbierał się po dłuższej chwili i kontynuował cicho. – Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Pewnego razu ja i Victoria… - przerwał mu głuchy odgłos uderzenia i cichy jęk dochodzący zza okna. Diego zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał przez kraty, próbując przebić wzrokiem ciemność. Z trudem zobaczył rysującą się na zewnątrz sylwetkę człowieka.

- Psst, Alejandro! – szepnął mężczyzna za oknem. Starszy de la Vega zerwał się prędko i podszedł do okna, pozostawiając na klęczkach oniemiałego ze zdziwienia Zorro. Za chwilę będzie się musiał wytłumaczyć…

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał szybko.

- Droga jest wolna – odparł don Ernesto. – Możecie wychodzić.

- Dobrze, będziemy gotowi za chwileczkę. Idź w okolice drzwi od biura, może twoja pomoc będzie potrzebna – poprosił Alejandro. Musiał powiedzieć synowi kilka słów na osobności. Don Ernesto skinął głową i zniknął.

- Ojcze… - Diego w końcu odzyskał głos. Powoli wstał z klęczek, wciąż ciężko zaszokowany. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć… cały czas… ja… ty… ta spowiedź… Boże!

- Uspokój się, Diego – przerwał mu Alejandro, omal nie parskając śmiechem na widok miny syna. Zakasał habit i wydobył szpadę spod ubrania. – Wszystko jest zaplanowane. Jak słyszałeś, droga do wolności w zasadzie stoi otworem.

Diego czuł, jak wszystko zaczyna się w nim gotować. Wszystkiego się spodziewał, ale nie tego, że zobaczy własnego ojca w habicie. Że, Boże! wyspowiada się własnemu ojcu, biorąc go za księdza. Prócz wstydu i złości na siebie, że go nie rozpoznał, w Diego zaczął wzbierać żal do Alejandra. Jak mógł to tak wykorzystać? Jak mógł zadrwić z niego tak okrutnie! Starszy de la Vega musiał wyczuć złość syna, bo milczał. Odezwał się dopiero, kiedy Diego skrzywił się i zaczął sobie rozmasowywać biodro.

- Dasz radę utrzymać broń? – zapytał miękko, chwilowo odsuwając na bok temat spowiedzi. – Jak twoje ramię? Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne, ale wolę wiedzieć zawczasu. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będziesz musiał z nikim walczyć – dodał, gdy Diego mu nie odpowiedział.

- Dam radę – padła krótka odpowiedź. Młodszy de la Vega również uznał, że rozmowę o nieszczęsnej spowiedzi lepiej odłożyć na później. Teraz trzeba było działać. Diego czuł, jak zaczyna mu wracać jego zwykła energiczność. – Nic mi nie jest… ach! – syknął, odnotowując w pamięci, że pewnych ruchów mimo wszystko należy unikać.

- Zawołaj Mendozę – szepnął Alejandro. On sam wolał nie podnosić głosu. Diego skinął głową. Wziął szpadę i schował ją za sobą.

- Sierżancie! – zawołał. Sądząc po trzasku przewracanego krzesła, Mendoza musiał zerwać się dość gwałtownie. Zaraz też szczęknęły drzwi i sierżant wszedł do aresztu. Otworzył kratę celi… i w tym samym momencie poczuł koniec szpady na swojej szyi. Nie odważył się nawet głośniej odetchnąć.

- Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi tę drobną niedogodność, sierżancie – powiedział Zorro konwersacyjnym tonem, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

- Si, señor Zorro – odparł Mendoza, z trudem kryjąc uśmiech radości. Posłusznie wszedł do celi i pozwolił się związać. Alejandro przezornie stał z boku i tylko patrzył. Zorro znów był sobą, więc lepiej było pozwolić mu przejąć inicjatywę. Diego już chciał zakneblować sierżanta, kiedy przypomniał sobie o czymś.

- Gdzie moja szpada?

- W prywatnych kwaterach alcalde – odparł niemal natychmiast Mendoza.

- Zorro, nie teraz – wtrącił się Alejandro, wiedząc, że jego syn będzie chciał za wszelką cenę odzyskać swoją toledańską szpadę. – Nie teraz – powtórzył i chwycił go za ramię, przypadkowo trafiając na ranę po postrzale. Zorro skrzywił się i kiwnął głową niechętnie; ból w ramieniu przypomniał mu, że w tej chwili nie był w najlepszej formie. I coś czuł, że przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie będzie miał awersję do chodzenia po dachach, a już szczególności po dachu garnizonu.

- Dziękuję, sierżancie – powiedział tylko i zakneblował Mendozę. Nie kłopotali się nawet zamykaniem celi, po prostu wyszli z aresztu. Diego, ze szpadą w dłoni, szedł jako pierwszy, czujny na każdy ruch. Alejandro podążał cicho za nim. Przypomniała mu się sytuacja sprzed czterech lat, kiedy Zorro pojawił się po raz pierwszy. Tak samo jak teraz wychodzili z więzienia, brakowało tylko Victorii do kompletu. I żołnierzy, poprawił się w myślach. Wtedy żołnierze stali na warcie, teraz mogłoby się zdawać, że garnizon jest zupełnie pusty. Więc to naprawdę było takie proste… Obaj bez trudu wydostali się na zewnątrz. Teraz prowadził Alejandro, kierując się w stronę zostawionych za pueblo koni. Za sobą dostrzegł, jak jego przyjaciele przemykają ostrożnie w tym samym kierunku. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o jednym szczególe.

- Diego – szepnął szybko. – Byłeś cały dzień na naszych południowych pastwiskach, pamiętaj o tym. Mieliśmy jakieś problemy z liczebnością stada.

- W porządku – odparł cicho Diego. – Będę się musiał naprawdę tam przejechać – dodał i umilkł, bo dołączył do nich jeden ze współspiskowców. Dopiero z bliska dostrzegł, że trudno było rozpoznać, kogo ma przed sobą. Wszyscy wyglądali podobnie w swoich strojach, przyznał z uznaniem. Zanim jednak powiedział im to, odwzajemnił wesoły uśmiech Felipe, który czekał na nich przy koniach.

- Wszystko w porządku, señor Zorro?

- Tak – wstrząsnął się Diego. – Señores, nie wiem, jak wam dziękować. Zawdzięczam wam życie – powiedział poważnie i skłonił głowę w podziękowaniu.

- Spełniliśmy tylko swój obowiązek – odparł spokojnie don Alfredo. – To my nigdy nie zdołamy spłacić długów wdzięczności.

- Zorro, weźcie konia i jedźcie – wtrącił się Alejandro, żeby nie przedłużać sprawy. Głupio byłoby wpaść w kłopoty na samym końcu przez chwilę nieuwagi. – Zatrzymajcie szpadę, może będzie wam potrzebna.

- Gracias, señor – Zorro zasalutował mu szpadą. – Zwrócę wszystko najszybciej, jak się da. Ale pojadę dopiero, kiedy wy rozjedziecie się bezpiecznie do swoich domów.

- Wszystko gotowe? – spytał Alejandro przyjaciół. Alfredo skinął głową. – Dobrze, w takim razie wszyscy możemy jechać. Jedźcie, Zorro – powtórzył i posłał synowi ponaglające spojrzenie. Tym razem Diego posłuchał. Dosiadł ofiarowanego konia, starając się ukryć, jaką to było dla niego niedogodnością.

- Adios, señores! – Zorro zmusił konia do krótkiego tańca i zniknął w ciemności.

Diego zdziwił się trochę, gdy w jaskini zastał jeszcze jednego konia. Obok Tornado stała uwiązana Esperanza. Na widok swojego pana czarny ogier dał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, co sądzi o towarzystwie. Prychnął gniewnie, wyczuwszy kolejnego konia, którego przyprowadził Diego. W tej chwili w części komnaty przeznaczonej na stajnię nie można było się już ruszyć. Młody de la Vega odnotował w pamięci, że musi potem pochwalić Felipe; chłopak pamiętał o wszystkim, także o tym, że Esperanza nie mogła stać w stajni, skoro Diego wyjechał z hacjendy. I o tym, że będę głodny, dodał w duchu z uśmiechem, gdy zauważył leżącą na biurku kolację. Wyglądała smakowicie, ale niestety nie miał czasu, żeby ją zjeść. Teraz musiał szybko wrócić do domu jako Diego, zanim przyjedzie ojciec. Przebrał się szybko w swoje zwykłe ubranie, odrzucając na bok podziurawioną i poplamioną czarną koszulę. Przy okazji miał możliwość obejrzeć całą kolekcję sińców i stłuczeń; później będzie musiał coś na to poradzić.

- Nie burz się, Tornado – powiedział uspokajająco. – Jeszcze przez chwilę będziesz musiał znieść towarzystwo. – Diego wyprowadził Esperanzę, a na jej miejscu umieścił konia, na którym przyjechał przed chwilą jako Zorro. Wyjechał przez ukryte przejście, gdzieś w podświadomości stwierdzając, że dziwnie się czuje, opuszczając tędy jaskinię jako Diego.

Trzask! Trzask! Trzask… Co, do diabła? Louis Ramone powoli wyzbywał się resztek snu. Głowa mu ciążyła, sądząc po ciemnościach wciąż była noc, a coś łomotało nieustannie i najwyraźniej właśnie go obudziło. Może przestanie… ale nie, denerwujący stukot wciąż dobiegał zza drzwi, odbijając się bolesnym echem w głowie alcalde. Ramone próbował go zignorować, ale po prostu się nie dało. W końcu, chcąc nie chcąc, zwlókł się z łóżka. Chciał sięgnąć po szlafrok, ale zorientował się, że musiał położyć się spać w pełnym ubraniu. Dziwne, że tego nie pamiętał…

Ramone wyszedł niechętnie. Co ten Mendoza robił? Ale nie, to nie sierżant powodował hałas. Pod wpływem wiatru trzaskały drzwi do biura, bujające się luźno na zawiasach. Teraz do trzasku doszło także ciche skrzypienie. Alcalde spojrzał w bok. To trzeszczały uchylone drzwi do aresztu…

- Mendoza! – wrzasnął i zaraz tego pożałował. Jednak, zamiast usłyszeć znajome „si, mi alcalde", usłyszał jedynie stłumiony bełkot. Alcalde, pełen najgorszych przeczuć, wpadł do aresztu i zamarł. W otwartej celi, w celi, w której jeszcze niedawno więził Zorro, leżał związany i zakneblowany Mendoza. Ramone najchętniej pozostawiłby go tam, ale potrzebował wyjaśnień. Trzęsącymi się ze złości, i nie tylko ze złości, rękami oswobodził sierżanta, a ten natychmiast zaczął snuć nieco chaotyczną opowieść, co też takiego wydarzyło się w garnizonie, nie szczędząc barwnych szczegółów dotyczących jego roli w całej sprawie. Wszystko to tłumaczył w biegu, bo Ramone wypadł na dwór, jakby go sam diabeł gonił. Albo, żeby być ścisłym, sam Zorro. Widok powiązanych i zakneblowanych strażników był już gwoździem do trumny. Alcalde wybuchł.

Kiedy Alejandro w towarzystwie Felipe i don Alfredo przyjechali do hacjendy, Diego, już odświeżony po „całodziennej jeździe", siedział spokojnie w bibliotece, pogrążony w lekturze, jednak na widok ojca zerwał się, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

- Dobry wieczór ojcze, don Alfredo – skinął sąsiadowi na powitanie. – Co tu się dzieje? Ledwie wróciłem, a Maria mi takie rzeczy mówi! Podobno Zorro został aresztowany! To prawda?

- Wiesz, prawdę mówiąc… - hacjenderzy spojrzeli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się porozumiewawczo. – Technicznie – już nie. Zorro jest wolny i, jak mniemam, bezpieczny – wyjaśnił Alfredo.

- Ale jak to? Ojcze, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mieliście z tym coś wspólnego? – Diego zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś mu się nie zgadzało. – Co wy macie na sobie? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Za plecami hacjenderów Felipe starał się nie roześmiać.

- Wszystko ci potem opowiem, niech tylko Alfredo przebierze się i pojedzie do domu – obiecał Alejandro. – Felipe, przynieś coś do picia – poprosił. Chłopak kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Don Alfredo przebrał się w swój brązowy garnitur i podziękowawszy za gościnę i wspólną pracę, wyszedł. Starszy de la Vega także pozbył się brudnego ubrania i gdy tylko zostali sami z synem, zaczął opowiadać wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. W miarę, jak mówił, rosło niedowierzanie na twarzy Diego.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że zamierzam wziąć garnizon siłą? – zapytał Alejandro, odgadując myśli syna. Po minie Diego widać było, że dokładnie czymś takim zamartwiał się przez całe popołudnie.

- Cóż, na pewno nie spodziewałem się, ze zobaczę cię w habicie – przyznał wesoło i nagle spochmurniał. No i zaczyna się, pomyślał z westchnieniem Alejandro. Felipe posłał obu pytające spojrzenie, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Diego wstał i zaczął spacerować po pokoju z rękami założonymi na piersi. Co niecodzienne, wyglądał na naprawdę obrażonego. W końcu Felipe nie wytrzymał i złapał go za ramię z niemą prośbą, by przestał wędrować; cisza w pomieszczeniu stawała się nie do zniesienia.

- Diego, co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć, kiedy nam przerwano? Co ty i Victoria…? – zapytał Alejandro z udawanym wyrzutem i ciekawością, licząc na to, że rozładuje napięcie. Diego jednak daleki był od dobrego humoru. Zaczerwienił się i strącił z ramienia rękę Felipe.

- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? – Alejandro spodziewał się raczej, że Diego wybuchnie w końcu, ale on tylko spytał ze źle skrywaną urazą.

- Zaskoczyłeś mnie – przyznał starszy de la Vega. – Spodziewałem się, że będziesz próbował uciec, gdy tylko Mendoza uchyli kratę, nie wiedziałem, jak ci dać znać, żebyś poczekał. A ty… a ty siedziałeś tam, jakbyś już się pogodził z myślą o śmierci. Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz się spowiadać. A ty to naprawdę zrobiłeś!

- A kto powiedział, że potem bym nie spróbował? – wtrącił się nagle Diego, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zawadiacki uśmiech. – Ale jak już ryzykować, to z czystym sumieniem. Mimo to – spoważniał z powrotem – dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś od razu, że to ty? Dlaczego to przede mną ukry… - urwał nagle, gdy zorientował się, co chciał ojcu wyrzucić. Kto jak kto, ale on nie miał prawa nikomu wyrzucać, że coś chciał przed nim ukryć. Nie po tym, jak sam przez lata utrzymywał w tajemnicy swoje akcje. Miał teraz za swoje, choć ojciec wcale nie dał mu tego wyraźnie do zrozumienia.

- Tak, Diego?

- Nie, już nic – uciął Diego. Alejandro z początku chciał zarzucić temat, ale wcześniejsze wyznania syna nie dawały mu spokoju. Musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać, najlepiej teraz, póki byli na świeżo.

- Diego, to, co powiedziałeś mi w celi… - zaczął niepewnie. Jego syn podniósł wzrok; nieczęsto zdarzało się, że Alejandro ostrożnie dobierał słowa. – Te wszystkie kłótnie… to nie ty powinieneś był za nie przepraszać. To prawda, wystawiałeś moją cierpliwość na próby, a wiesz, że to nie jest moja mocna strona. Jednak to ja bez przerwy cię osądzałem.

- Ojcze, osądzałeś taką osobę, jaką ci pokazywałem – przerwał mu Diego. – Potrzebowałem, żeby wszyscy wierzyli w niepozornego, dziwacznego Diego. Nawet ty.

- Mimo to nie moją sprawą było oceniać cię na każdym kroku – Alejandro nie dał się przekonać. – Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną i masz prawo robić, co uważasz za stosowne. Powiedziałeś mi, że mnie zawiodłeś, ale to ja nigdy nie powinienem ci tego okazać. Nieważne, jaki byłeś, co robiłeś – jesteś moim synem, ale nie jesteś mną. Nadal się zastanawiam, skąd ty czerpiesz takie pokłady cierpliwości, bo tego na pewno nie masz po mnie.

- Ja też czasem się nad tym zastanawiam – przyznał Diego. – Czasem mam już dość, chciałbym porzucić maskę, obie maski, ale za każdym razem dzieje się coś, co mi nie pozwala. Albo ktoś mi nie pozwala – dodał, patrząc wymownie na Felipe, który wyszczerzył się radośnie. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi łatwiej, odkąd wiecie. A jednocześnie trudniej. Jak pomyślę, co mogło się jutro stać…

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym – Alejandro nie pozwolił mu wracać jeszcze raz do tej kwestii. – Patrząc na dzisiejszy dzień, to właśnie lepiej, że wiemy. Możemy działać zawczasu. Jak widzisz, udało się – uśmiechnął się. - Felicidad czuwa nad tobą. To po niej musiałeś odziedziczyć ten spryt. Mi by nie starczyło cierpliwości na taką zabawę.

- Dzisiaj poradziłeś sobie całkiem nieźle – wytknął mu Diego, już w lepszym nastroju. – Ale żeby się przebrać za księdza… na to jeszcze nie wpadłem.

Felipe szturchnął go w ramię i złożywszy ręce na piersi zamknął oczy i zrobił poważną minę, a potem zasalutował i uśmiechnął się. Diego roześmiał się.

- Tak, ja tylko wpadłem na własny pogrzeb – wyjaśnił ojcu, który najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał gestu Felipe. Nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś. – Czy Victoria wie o tym wszystkim?

- Nie, nie wciągałem jej w to, choć, Bóg mi świadkiem, bardzo chciała. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że planuję wydostać cię z pomocą przyjaciół, ale jak i kiedy – nie.

- A czy ktoś powiedział jej, że wam się udało? – zapytał Diego, choć z miny ojca wywnioskował odpowiedź, zanim ją usłyszał. – Ona mnie jutro za to zabije – stwierdził niezbyt optymistycznie.

Niewiele się pomylił, choć gniew señority Escalante nie był na niego skierowany z powodu kłopotów, w jakie się wczoraj wpakował. Diego wybrał się do pueblo razem z ojcem i Felipe; na jego cichą prośbę wzięli powóz, a nie wierzchowce. Kiedy weszli do huczącej od plotek i opowieści gospody, Victoria przywitała go uśmiechem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego. Dlatego Diego, zanim poszedł z nią porozmawiać, zaczął krążyć po gospodzie z notatnikiem i ołówkiem w ręku. Jako redaktor gazety miał pełne prawo wypytywać o szczegóły wydarzeń, które, jak głośno narzekał, akurat musiały go ominąć. Dowiedział się sporo o swoich wczorajszych poczynaniach, zwłaszcza o pojedynku z żołnierzami i, oczywiście, o spektakularnym upadku z dachu. Potem goście gospody nie mieli wiele do dodania, dopóki Diego nie poruszył tematu tajemniczej ucieczki Zorro, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z siedzącym przy oknie don Ernestem. Tu dopiero posypały się opowieści, jedna bardziej nieprawdopodobna od drugiej. W krótkim czasie Diego zebrał dość materiału, by zapełnić całe następne wydanie gazety, a nie porozmawiał jeszcze z sierżantem Mendozą. Jego zostawił sobie na koniec, spodziewając się apetycznej, kolorowej historii. Jednak zanim wyszedł szukać sierżanta w garnizonie, zawołała go Victoria.

- Diego, mógłbyś mi pomóc?

- Oczywiście, Victorio, co się stało? – Diego przeprosił dwóch mężczyzn, z którymi rozmawiał, i podszedł do właścicielki gospody.

- Spadła mi półka w kuchni, mógłbyś pomóc mi ją powiesić? – poprosiła. Marna wymówka, pomyślał z wisielczym humorem, ale wystarczy, żeby na chwilę zostali sami. Naszykowany na najgorsze, poszedł z Victorią na zaplecze. Kotara opadła za nim i dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję, bynajmniej nie po to, żeby go udusić. Zanim zaskoczony Diego zdążył się przestawić na takie przyjęcie, Victoria puściła go i utkwiła w nim rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.

- Jak mogłeś! – szeptała wściekle, świadoma na szczęście, że nie może podnieść głosu. – Jak mogłeś odejść bez słowa? Nie powiedzieć, że jesteś wolny?

- Victoria – spróbował wtrącić się Diego. Przesunął ją w bok, w sam kąt kuchni. – Nie mogłem się u ciebie pojawić. Zorro się już tobą nie interesuje, zapomniałaś?

- Ale mnie nie było obojętne, czy zginie, czy nie – syknęła Victoria. – Mógł to docenić i chociaż dać znak życia!

- Przepraszam. Dostosowałem się wczoraj do planów ojca.

- Teraz przepraszasz, tak? Teraz? Trzeba było być tu wczoraj i przepraszać! Alcalde wpadł tu jak ostatni cham, darł się na pół pueblo! Dobrze, że jeszcze się nie położyłam, bo gotów był wpaść i do mojej sypialni z bronią w ręku!

- Nic ci nie zrobił? – spytał Diego, sztywniejąc ze złości. Victoria na szczęście pokręciła głową.

- Nie, nic – powiedziała, już spokojniej. – Zorro na wolności i twoje nazwisko chronią mnie dostatecznie. Widać alcalde się czegoś nauczył. Wywrócił tylko wszystko do góry nogami w poszukiwaniu ciebie. Chyba w końcu przekonał się, że nie schowałam cię pod spódnicą, i poszedł sobie. Reagowałam wczoraj trochę… nerwowo – przyznała i uśmiechnęła się.

- To najlepsze, co alcalde mógł zobaczyć – powiedział Diego. – Przekonał się, że Zorro naprawdę nie utrzymuje już z tobą żadnych kontaktów, skoro nie przyszedł zobaczyć się z tobą, kiedy cudem uniknął śmierci. Przypadkowo wyświadcza nam przysługę. Popłaczesz trochę, podesperujesz, a potem… może zwrócisz uwagę na swojego przyjaciela, Diego? – zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

- Myślę, że mogę rozważyć taką opcję – Victoria udała, że się zastanawia. – Ale powiedz mi, jak udało ci się przekonać alcalde, żeby nie zdarł ci od razu maski?

- To wcale nie było takie trudne – odparł po prostu Diego. – Zasugerowałem mu, że efektowniej będzie, jak zdemaskuje mnie na oczach całego pueblo na szafocie.

- Tylko tyle? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Victoria.

- Tylko tyle – potwierdził Diego z uśmiechem. Victoria odwzajemniła uśmiech i obejrzawszy się za siebie, czy na pewno są sami, pocałowała go szybko.

- To jak, pomożesz mi z tą półką, czy nie?

To był chyba najgorszy poranek w całej wojskowej karierze sierżanta Mendozy. Oczywiście, w głębi ducha cały czas cieszył się, że Zorro umknął szczęśliwie, ale chwilami bardzo tego żałował. Wściekły, skacowany alcalde Los Angeles nie był najlepszą osobą do towarzystwa. Zwłaszcza, gdy tym wściekłym, skacowanym alcalde był Louis Ramone. Jego złość, wspomagana wspomnieniem wczorajszej whisky, była bardzo męcząca. Dlatego też Mendoza z westchnieniem ulgi przywitał don Diego, a zwłaszcza kubek wina, który młody hacjender przed nim postawił. Sierżant wciąż dziwił się, że w ogóle udało mu się wyrwać do gospody.

- Ciężki dzień, co, sierżancie? – zagadnął młody de la Vega, dosiadając się do jego stolika.

- Och, don Diego… - westchnął ciężko Mendoza. – Alcalde zarządził musztrę.

- Co? – Diego omal nie zakrztusił się swoją lemoniadą. – Musztrę? – Alcalde miewał, jak widać, bardzo dziwne pomysły na umartwianie się. Diego na jego miejscu zaszyłby się głęboko w swoim pokoju i marzył o ciszy, ale cóż, co kto lubi. To tłumaczyło hałasy dochodzące zza murów garnizonu, kiedy przyjechali z ojcem do pueblo.

- Si, don Diego, musztrę. Przez trzy godziny kazał nam powtarzać to samo. Ciągle i ciągle od nowa.

- Victoria, mogłabyś, proszę, podać lunch dla sierżanta? – zawołał Diego. Señorita Escalante uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi ze zrozumieniem.

- Gracias, don Diego! – humor sierżanta poprawił się nieco, a Diego wiedział, co zrobić, żeby wprawić go w jeszcze lepszy nastrój.

- Sierżancie, opowiecie mi, co tu się wczoraj działo? Piszę artykuł do Guardiana i potrzebuję relacji świadków.

Kilka dni później Zorro wślizgnął się wczesnym rankiem do kwater Louisa Ramone. Kiedy patrzył na śpiącego jak dziecko alcalde, z pistoletem pod poduszką zamiast przytulanki, przypomniała mu się jego poprzednia wizyta. Tym razem sprawa była znacznie prostsza, Zorro przyszedł tu tylko po swoją własność. Nie musiał się nawet natrudzić przy szukaniu – jego toledańska szpada i bicz wisiały na ścianie nad łóżkiem alcalde niczym myśliwskie trofea. Zorro pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Ten człowiek naprawdę ma skłonności do megalomanii, pomyślał. Chciał już wyjść, ale przypomniał sobie o najnowszej gazecie, której egzemplarz miał zwinięty w kieszeni. Pokusa była zbyt duża. Zorro usadowił się wygodnie na stoliku, upewnił się, że koniec szpady jest wystarczająco blisko szyi Louisa Ramone i zaczął głośno czytać.

- …a tego dnia słońce operowało niezwykle mocno, jak opowiadają świadkowie. Upał jednak nie zniechęcił Zorro, dla którego nie istniał słoneczny żar, kiedy trzeba było stanąć w obronie sprawiedliwości. – czytał, uśmiechając się pod wąsem. – Tym razem… Buenos Dias, alcalde – przywitał się wesoło, widząc, że Ramone już nie śpi. – Wyleczyliście już kaca? – alcalde wymamrotał coś wściekle w odpowiedzi. Można by z tego wywnioskować, że wcale nie wyleczył.

– Przecież mówiłem, że to kiepska whisky – wytknął Zorro. Potem zauważył pytające spojrzenie zaspanego przeciwnika utkwione w gazecie. - Pomyślałem, że może chcielibyście dostać przedpremierowy egzemplarz – Zorro machnął mu przed nosem trzymaną w ręku gazetą. – Należy wam się… O, to jest dobre, posłuchajcie – ożywił się nagle, dochodząc do końcówki artykułu. – Jak wynika z relacji żołnierzy, odgłosy walki w areszcie nie wzbudziły podejrzeń ani żołnierzy, ani też alcalde. Sierżant Mendoza twierdzi tymczasem, że walczył jak lew, dopóki go Zorro, nie bez trudności, nie pokonał. Główny przedstawiciel władzy odmówił komentarza w sprawie tak jawnego zaniedbania… Ciekawe, dlaczego?

Alcalde kipiał z wściekłości, ale łaskocząca go w szyję szpada powstrzymywała go przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek. Jak bardzo by tego nie chciał, musiał słuchać wesołego gadania znienawidzonego przebierańca, któremu akurat przyszła ochota umilić mu kilka chwil o tak nieludzkiej porze. Czy ten przeklęty lis w ogóle nie sypiał?

- Młody de la Vega ma smykałkę do takich tekstów – skomentował Zorro i złożył gazetę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie obrazi się za brak jednego egzemplarza. Koniecznie musicie przeczytać całość – polecił i rzucił gazetę na pościel. Cofnął szpadę i swoim zwyczajem wyszedł oknem.


End file.
